Wired Temptation
by bjjoke
Summary: One-Shot. He wont let her get away for what she has done. She WILL learn not cross the wrong people. KaibaxLain
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Serial Experiments Lain.**

_'Kaiba's thoughts'_

* * *

His arms traveled up her waist, slowly. He could feel her petite body tremble from his touch. Pressing her wrists against the wall behind her, he leaned in to her essence. With no struggling, no yelling, her only protest was the turn of her head.

'_If she were to struggle, it would cause problems.'_

She struggled not. "Look at me." His voice was low, but it kept its dominating aura. His hand touched her chin, and he moved her head to look at him.

Her skin was soft. Her eyes were orange, deep. She trembled once again, her body shaking as she looked into his eyes.

Pressing her body against the wall, he wished for her body to stop shaking as he slowly swallowed her breath. Her eyes looked away.

'_Why even try to resist me when you know there is no escaping me.'_

She did nothing, said nothing. Her body still trembled, shaking. She was scared.

'_But, how could she not fight, not even try? Is she that weak?'_

"Look at me."

She did not. Her face was in his grasp, but her eyes would not meet his. She did not cry, there was no knot in her throat. But yet, her eyes held fear.

His hand traveled down her half open shirt.

'_It was hard to resist her anymore. She brought this on herself. She needs to be taught a lesson.'_

'_No one messes with me. You're not getting away. You WILL learn not to taunt others.'_

'_At least it's from someone she knows. Instead of from something worse.'_

"Look at me." She obeyed, her eyes meeting his dark blue orbs. She trembled again, scared.

"Don't tremble." She struggled not to, to keep her body from shaking.

'_Good, as least she is obedient. Saves me the trouble.'_

'_Trouble of what? Forcing her?'_

Running his fingers along the edges of her half opened to top, he kissed her neck.

"Say something."

His other hand reached the closed portion, and he began to unbutton it, finishing what he had started in the kitchen.

'_She was foolish to think she would get away with it.'_

"Talk."

"I-I…"

His lips trailed down her neck. Opening her shirt to her chest, he pulled her towards his body.

"Talk."

Gripping his hold on her was controlling. Getting her to the bed was easy. And, as he hovered above, descending to her lips, he knew he had her.

'_I want to hear you plead, call out my name.'_

He tugged on her dark locks, running his fingers through them. "You're not speaking." His voice gave off a warning as it was whispered in her ear.

"I… I…"

Sitting up slightly, he began to unbutton his own shirt.

"Speechless. Exactly what I expected."

"I…"

'_I'll make you say a lot more than that.'_

He pushed his lips against her. He pulled on her hair, pushed on her shoulders, held her hands down, wanting to hear the plea, all while keeping her breath locked within her own throat.

He gripped her chin, tugged on her jeans, and pressed his body against her figure.

He had to break free for air. Holding her down, he gasped, breathing on her neck. "Talk." His teeth clenched together.

'_I will make her scream.'_

Her eyes showed she had nothing to say, however, she spoke. "W-what are you… W-why…?"

'_You deserve this. No one mocks me.'_

"You know why." He slipped his shirt off, and it fell to the floor. "You brought this on yourself."

His hand traveled down her stomach slowly, touching her soft skin.

"I don't... understand…"

'_I'll teach you what happens when you mess with the wrong people.'_

Unbuttoning her pants, he flicked his eyes to meet hers. They grew wide, slightly, and she jerked her body.

'_You'll have to persuade me better than that if you want me to stop.'_

"Why… are you… Wait…"

Her body was small compared to his, so small. He leaned down and kissed her again, nibbling at her lip, licking the inside of her mouth. "I want to hear you moan."

"I…" He yanked on her hair, tugging and pulling.

She let out a small cry. "Uh!"

A smirk played on the corner of his lips. "That's better." He kissed her again, and his weight was finally, fully on her.

'_Give in to me. You will!'_

His hand reached down to her pants. "No-" Her breath was stopped by his stare.

"So, now you fight?" Her hand had been placed on his bare chest, warm, yet cold and lifeless. She pushed, even if only slightly.

"I-" She gasped, and he kissed her again.

'_Scream.'_

Pulling on her hair, she moaned again.

His hand slid down, and she turned her head, breaking away from their kiss. "No… No-"

'_Scream my name. Say it.'_

'_I will force you to say it.'_

He continued, kissing her again, but she shook her head, looking left and right. She was looking for an escape route.

'_You won't get away that easily.' _

Her pants slipped off her legs easily, and he spread her legs apart. He descended upon her again.

She moaned again, scared.

"You know what I want."

"I…"

"Say it!" He pressed hard against her.

She did not react. "Seto…"

Her body disappeared beneath him, dematerializing. She would not even look at him before she left.

Kaiba let a growling, deep yell. "Damn it, Lain! You will pay for this!" He screamed, pounding the bed with his fists.

Standing, he gripped the sheets and ripped them from the mattress. Picking up one of the ends, he threw the mattress against the wall, breaking the innocent lamp that sat on his nightstand.

His fists tightened and he turned around.

'_I had her. I was so close. Why did she have to escape?'_

His eyes traveled to the laptop that rested on his desk. Perhaps he should have turned it off. Then, maybe she would not have been able to escape.

He took in e deep breath, running his hands through his hair.

'_You will not get away so easily next time.'_

He let out a yell, storming over to his computer. He shoved the laptop off the desk, throwing it to the floor. Picking up the oak desk, he slammed it on the electronic device and threw it against the wall.

'_This is the last time.'_

"You're at the end your rope, Lain. I will get you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Confused? Thought so. It's weird, having Lain and Kaiba as a pairing, right? I'd say pathetic, or corny, rather. But… I feel good about this story. This will stay a one-shot unless someone wants me to write more with it.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the VERY late announcement. Last year, around this time, I hit my computer on accident, and the hard drive crashed, causing me to lose all of my files, including those of future chapters for all of my stories that I had either finished or was working on finishing.**

**Since then, I have not had the desire, nor the time to write Fanfiction as my own book was lost, and I have to work on finishing that if I want to get anywhere in life.**

**This is an announcement to let all of my readers know of what has become of me, and to let you all know that I plan to write Fanfiction again, and I would like to know which stories are the most popular so I can work on those first.**

**I also have a small Puppyshipping story, and RenoxOC story in development, and I am curious if I should post those stories up at all, or simply work on the ones I have now.**

**Please respond or send me a private message letting me know of your thoughts, concerns, or ideas.**

**And again, my deepest apologies for the late announcement.**

**Bjjoke**


End file.
